


One Mile High

by qthelights



Series: Sneaking Around [2]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Air Force One, F/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first fandom, beware the purple prose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fandom, beware the purple prose.

We’re on our way back from Texas already. Turned out we didn’t even spend the whole night there. By that I mean its 3 am in the morning, and already we’ve been on the plane for half an hour. So, the 2 hours sleep I got earlier this evening really wasn’t enough. 

I don’t know how much sleep Donna got, probably more than me seeing as she didn’t have to stay awake talking with the President and various Texans. It obviously wasn’t enough though because right now she’s sleeping in the seat next to me, her head on my shoulder. It’s making me a little nervous.

Normally Donna ends up sleeping like that anyway in these situations, so no one should think anything of it. However, normally we didn’t have sex the night before.

I have to keep saying that in my head to make it real. Though the feel and smell of her won’t leave my memory, I still have trouble believing it.

Anyway, the fact that her head is on my shoulder is making me nervous tonight.

CJ is sitting in the chair opposite me, peering over the top of her glasses at some reports. Sam is sleeping a few seats over from her, head lolling back into the headrest and I swear he’s beginning to drool. Toby is no where to be seen. I think he’s meeting with the President in his office. Some more politicians joined the flight at the last moment ensuring that the President isn’t going to get any sleep tonight.

What am I doing, you ask?

Sitting here trying not to look nervous.

Last night was amazing…well, I guess it was the night before, technically. Whenever though, Donna and I had sex. On Air Force One. Actually, it’s not Air Force One. According to Donna anyway. So, we had sex on the President’s plane. While he was on board.

It’s funny, it didn’t seem very covert or anything when it was happening. In truth, I think we forgot that anyone else was even on the plane. Thinking back now, to how easily we might have been caught, is making me uncomfortable.

For clarification, when I say ‘uncomfortable’, I mean in the sense that I’m wearing jeans that are suddenly much too tight.

Grabbing one of the dark blue blankets (with presidential seal of course) off the seat next to me, I drape it casually over my legs and growing erection. No sense in having CJ notice and threaten my life. I sigh softly and decide it’s probably time for me to go to sleep. Leaning my head back against the chair, my cheek lightly touching Donna’s hair I close my eyes and will the thoughts that are running from my head to my groin to go away.

* * * * * * * *   
  
Two or so hours later I become aware of my erection.

Which is funny, because I was dreaming about beating republicans and while beating republicans is an amazing feeling, it’s not *that* good. And I certainly haven’t had this the whole time I’ve been asleep.

My eyes suddenly open very wide in surprise.

Why you ask?

Because that is most definitely not my hand rubbing against me.

Blinking a couple of times I look to my left and encounter a pair of very blue, and very awake, eyes looking straight at me. Donna smiles at me and says in a whisper, “I’m bored with sleeping, Josh.”

I glance quickly around in the semi-darkened cabin to find CJ asleep in her chair, glasses still on and askew. Sam is still drooling and I think he’s even snoring. Either that or its Toby sleeping over the other side of the aisle, laptop open on his lap, feet up on the small table. I turn back to Donna who’s still looking at me hungrily and I feel myself getting incredibly hard. I whisper in response, “I noticed, Donna.”

Her smile gets bigger. “Nice way to wake up?” she asks, rubbing her hand over me under the blanket.

“Uh, yeah…definitely. You can do that whenever you want. Well, um, in future, perhaps you should not do that when we’re quite so…public?”

She shrugs, “They’re all asleep, Josh. Have been for hours now.”

“How long have you been awake?” I question, while wondering what to do.

“Long enough,” she answers enigmatically and presses her palm harder against me.

I gasp softly and shift in my seat continuing with the whispers, “We shouldn’t do this here. They may be asleep now, but they could wake up any second now.”

“They could,” is all she says with a smile.

God I want her.

I grin, “Donnatella Moss, what has got into you?”

She grins back and replies in a seductive whisper, “I dunno Josh, but I know what I want to get into me.”

Alright. Tell me any man can ignore that. To hell with everyone around us.

I whimper softly and snake my hand under the blanket to find hers. Giving it a soft squeeze, I guide her fingers up to the button on my jeans. I keep my eyes on hers, peripherally watching for any movement by those around us. She smiles brightly as she flicks open the button and then slowly pulls the zip down.

“Oh...” I sigh softly as she slips her hand into my boxers and along my length.

Her smile softens, and I can tell she likes being able to make me feel good. And she does make me feel good. Very good. Her hand wraps around me tightly and I stifle a moan.

We’re still hidden by the blanket, but not that much. If anyone woke up, they wouldn’t see her hand on my cock. But they would see her arm going down under the blanket, and they’d see the lump from her hand on me. Yeah. They’d know. No doubt about it. Right now, it doesn’t seem to matter as her hand runs up and down and my hips press up to her touch. Her hand is so soft and warm and it’s driving me crazy.

My eyes remain on hers, smiling into them as she smiles into mine. I want to touch her too though. And if she keeps this up I’m going to come, and I’m not sure I could do it quietly enough.

I grab her hand with mine and pull it out from under the blanket, she looks at me questioningly and I smile reassuringly at her. I leave her hand on her leg, and motion for her to grab the discarded blanket from the seat beside her. Understanding, she drapes it over her lap and then looks up at me expectantly. I smile at her. One moment she acts like she’s going to jump me and the next she’s shy and waiting for me to take control. Only Donna.

Rearranging the blanket on me to try to hide myself, I reach my own arm over the armrest and under the blanket on Donna’s lap. She’s managed to arrange the blanket so that the presidential seal is right in the middle of her lap. Like I needed reminding that we shouldn’t be doing this. I ignore the sign of impropriety probably sent straight from God and wind my hand down under the blanket along to the edge of her knee-length skirt.

Donna fidgets impatiently and I oblige her, pulling the skirt up quickly till I can run my hand along her inner thighs. She opens her legs more, her hand resting on top of the blanket and making sure it stays in place as she does so. I look around once more, assuring myself that everyone is asleep and then look into her eyes as I move my hand up to her centre.

It’s around about then that I discover she’s not wearing any underwear.

I raise an eyebrow quickly as my fingers touch her wetness and find no material. She grins, as if she's been waiting forever for me to find that out. “No underwear, Donna?” I whisper aroused.

She’s still grinning happily, “ Well I kind of hoped you know…”

“For this?”

“Yeah,” she breathes softly.

“Good thinking.”

Donna smiles and the look in her eyes tells me to stop talking and concentrate on other things. I let my fingers touch the wetness of her, gently tracing up and down her folds. She sighs softly and I watch as she bites her lip to keep quiet. Gently, I slip my finger against her further, then slide up till I find her clit. She bites her lip harder and I move my free hand up to her mouth, gently freeing her lip before she hurts herself. She sucks on my finger instead. After a second though, I have to move my hand back so it doesn’t look quite so obvious I’m having it off with my assistant. I mean what would I say? Donna thinks she chipped a tooth and I’m checking it for her?

I gently slip my finger back and forth over her clit, then circle it some, watching her to find out if she likes one way better than the other. She’s biting on her lip again, but more delicately this time. She seems to like both ways judging by the unwavering passion in her eyes. I have to find out how hot she is and I move my finger downwards and then slip it inside her.

She gasps loudly, apparently not expecting me to do that just then, and we freeze.

CJ’s stirs in her sleep and we both stare at her in terror.

For one excruciatingly long moment I think we’re going to die, but then CJ simply turns in her seat and sort of snuggles down into it further, not once opening her eyes.

I think its another ten minutes before Donna and I even move to look at each other.

Which is probably not that smart seeing as I still have my finger up inside her and we didn’t even attempt to look like we weren’t guilty. On the other hand, the fright would have definitely turned us both off the idea of doing this if my finger wasn’t where it is. I’m not sure yet if that’s a good or a bad thing.

As I realise her muscles clenched around the said finger when we froze in fright and relaxed and now they’ve just clenched again, and I think how that would feel on my cock, I decide it’s definitely a good thing.

But I haven’t completely lost my mind.

“We have to go somewhere else,” I whisper to her.

She just nods and I remove my finger from her and take my hand back. I zip up my pants and I can tell she’s straightening out her skirt.

Discarding our blankets we get up and sneak out, mutually moving towards the back of the plane. The press is still asleep, but I hold my breath as we move through them, feeling like a cat walking through a pile of sleeping dogs. However, when we reach the end of the plane there are two members of the air crew sitting on the stairs leading up to our ‘secret’ room.

Donna looks at me with a ‘what now’ face and I shrug and stop to think. Where else can we go? I suppose one of the bathrooms is a possibility. But the idea of being cramped up in one of them right now isn’t all that appealing. Another time maybe. If of course, we find somewhere to do it this time.

A thought occurs to me and I take Donna’s hand, leading her back the way we came. I make sure to let go of it as we walk through the press and past the sleeping senior staff. We walk past the conference rooms, and past the President’s office, and I note the light coming from under the door and the voices in the middle of a conversation that could go all night and probably will.

We pass the kitchen that I thought was the only one, and suddenly we’re standing in front of the President’s room.

Donna hisses quietly beside me, “Josh we can’t!”

“There’s no where else, Donna.”

“There has to be…what about one of the lavatories?”

I raise an eyebrow, “Do you really want to?”

She’s silent.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. But this will be okay, the President will be in that meeting for hours.”

I can see the doubt in her eyes, and watch as she weighs things up. “Okay,” she finally says, “But we have to be so careful.”

“You think I don’t know that?” I ask with a grin. Well actually, my sanity is probably in question right now.

The look she gives me confirms that.

“It’ll be fine,” I soothe and then decide to tell her what I’m really thinking, “But Donna, I really want to fuck you in the next few minutes.”

A spark of heat turns on in her eyes when I tell her this, so I know she didn’t mind the way I said it. This makes me curious as to what else she might like to hear me whisper in her ear but before I can even ask she’s opened the door to the President’s room and tugged me in behind her.

For a second, we just look around. I mean wow. This is better than my bedroom back home. Plush carpet, an absolutely huge bed, soft warm lighting, even curtains over the little porthole windows. I wonder if they have a special name for those windows… A dark mahogany wood theme going on with the furniture. Even a dark leather armchair is in the corner, bolted down I presume.

“Wow,” Donna says from beside me.

“Yeah, not too shabby huh?” I reply.

“This room probably costs more than everything I own,” she says, running her hand over a crocheted blanket on the chair.

I look at the paintings on the walls, wondering at their value, “I’m pretty sure this room costs more than everything even I own, Donna.”

She looks at me and grins, “Maybe so.”

I pull her towards the bed but she pulls back abruptly. “No, Josh, we are not going to fuck on the President’s bed.”

Huh? But she pulled me in here, I thought that meant that…

“There’s more than just this room though according to that book I read, Josh,” It takes me a minute to realise what she’s talking about in regards to the book, and to digest the fact that she said ‘fuck’ a couple of sentences back. That’s a definite turn on I’m deciding.

She takes my hand and walks towards a door to the side.

“There better not be Secret Service behind that door, Donna,” I remark.

She stops and looks worried. “You think there might be?”

“Well they are on the plane somewhere.”

“Good point…lets try it anyway.”

She places her hand on the doorknob and turns it.

I get ready to shield myself from hundreds of armed and angry agents.

Silence.

I peer around the door to find a bathroom. Phew.

Donna looks pretty relieved too I note with satisfaction.

I nudge her into the room and close the door behind us. It’s not huge, but there is a shower, toilet, sink and cupboards. Not bad for a plane when you think about it. It seems to be a connecting bathroom and the adjoining door is open a little. Peeking around it, ever watchful for those Secret Service agents, I discover another bedroom. I go in and Donna follows, closing the door behind her.

We’re in a room similar to the President’s. Same soft warm lights, plush carpet and bed. This one has a little more daintiness going on. A few more flower patterns on the quilts and curtains. Not overly girly or anything, but clearly this is a woman’s room. “First Lady’s?” I ask on the off chance she knows.

“I’m not sure, it could be… not all presidential couples actually sleep in the same room I guess. Though I’m not sure our president would sleep in a different bed to the First Lady.”

“Maybe it’s for if Zoey’s on the trip…”

“Yeah, might be,” she comments distractedly.

“Shall we?” I ask, going over to the bed and bouncing onto it.

Donna smirks and then joins me, bouncing on it too while sitting next to me. “Yeah why not.”

Pulling her into my arms, I lean us back into the soft mattress so we’re on our sides. Donna looks amazing, her cheeks are flushed from what we were doing before and she has this sparkle in her eyes. You may be wondering why I’ve suddenly taken to looking so closely, but its simple really. I’ve never looked at Donna before in this way. Of course I’ve looked at her thinking ‘I wonder what she’d look like aroused’ and so forth, but I’ve never been able to look at her and think ‘this IS what she looks like aroused’. The other night we were in the dark and I could only hear her ragged breathing, feel her soft skin, her heartbeat pounding against her chest. All of which was amazing, but now I get to see her. And I intend to see all of her.

The corners of her lips are turned up in a soft smile and I just continue staring at her.

“What?” She asks, speculating over my silence.

I smile, “Just observing.”

“Can we do more than observe, Josh?” She asks and grins.

“Oh I think that can be arranged,” I grin back. “First I have a question though.”

Donna rolls her eyes, because only I would be asking a question now, “yes?”

“Before… how long had you been awake?” I query, running my hand down her arm, “ I ask because when I touched you, you were very wet, Donna…”

“ I get that wet for you in a matter of seconds, Josh,” she answers simply.

Well that turned me on significantly.

“Is that so, Donna?” I ask, running my hands to the front of her shirt and starting to unbutton it.

“Yep,” she answers, “In fact, I’m quite wet right now, Josh.”

I groan at that and finally get her shirt open, gently pushing her onto her back and spreading the sides so I can see her. She’s so white…not sickly white or anything, just pale and it contrasts really well against the black bra she has on. Spreading my hand out, to touch as much of her as I can at once, I run it over her lower ribs, and her flat stomach…she feels like silk. Donna stares up at me serenely as I explore her skin.

“Soft,” I comment as I trace her ribs with my fingers, along the bottom of her lacy bra, gently along the soft curve of her lower breast.

Donna just smiles more and I continue my explorations. I unhook her bra at the front and softly pull it back. Then quickly replace my hand on her, feeling the skin of her breasts, amazed that it’s even softer. I trace up over the rise of her nipples, glancing up at her eyes as I do so. She’s still smiling and watching me intently.

“What, didn’t know I had a sweet side, Donnatella?”

“Oh I always thought it was probably in there somewhere,” she smirks.

I rub my fingertips softly over her nipples. “Is that nice?” I ask when she doesn’t moan or groan or anything significantly telling me I’m doing the right thing.

She looks at me, seemingly debating over whether to tell me something or not, “Well to be honest, I can’t really feel all that much there.”

“You can’t?” I ask surprised.

“No, Josh…Contrary to popular opinion not all women are really sensitive there.”

Well you learn something new every day.

“Really?” I can’t seem to get away from the questions.

“Yeah,” she says shortly and I realise she’s a little embarrassed and my questions probably aren’t helping. She continues though, “I can feel you, of course, it just doesn’t really do anything for me is all.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to find something that does do something for you… and I have a pretty good idea already. Scoot up.”

She moves back up into the pillows and I reach around her, searching for the zip on her skirt. I find it on the side and gently draw it down as she watches me. “Lift up.”

She arches her hips and I pull her skirt down over them, continuing till I draw it over her feet. She’s not wearing underwear, as we established before, and I can see her curls and the wetness of her too.

“Yum,” I grin and she grins back at me. “I take it you can feel this?” I ask and run the knuckle of a finger up along her folds.

She gasps and inches her hips forward to me, “Yeah Josh, I can feel that … more please.”

I laugh and do it again, letting my knuckle push against her clit this time as I slide upwards. The little whimper she makes sends electricity straight through me. I replace my knuckle with my thumb, pressing and sliding against her clit, and with my other finger I softly press against her opening, giving her more warning this time before I slip it inside her. Donna is now squirming as well as whimpering softly. I find that I absolutely love being able to do this to her.

“Feel good?” I can’t help but ask.

She nods, “Yes…oh …you must have been meant to do this, it feels incredible…”

“Can I taste you?”

Her eyes widen slightly and I practically see another layer of arousal slide into place in them. “Please.”

Removing my fingers from her, I move in between her legs, moving back on the bed so I can do this. “Please what?” I tease her, because that’s what we do.

She’s pushing her pelvis up impatiently for me, but she obliges my demand, “Please eat my pussy, Josh.”

“God Donna,” I groan out, not expecting her to use that word, and my cock practically jumps against my jeans. She manages a small grin and it’s all I can take, lunging down and capturing her ‘pussy’ with my mouth.

A soft strangled cry comes from her throat and she pushes herself up at my face, which I’m certainly not complaining about. I thrust my tongue out into her, then slide it up along her folds, finding her clit and teasing it hard. She’s moaning, and I hope there really aren’t Secret Service agents hiding near by because they are definitely going to hear her.

She tastes so good, sweet and tangy at the same time, and I move my tongue down to her opening, flicking it in and out a couple of times, doing what I want to do with my cock. I move one hand down to my jeans and open them quickly as they become unbearably tight against my erection. But I don’t stop pleasuring her, and I couldn’t, the sounds she’s making and the way she’s squirming under my tongue are too good to stop. I move my mouth up and kiss her clit softly, loving the little jump I feel her make. And I softly suck it between my lips, loving even more the gasp that comes from her mouth.

I’m not sure if she’ll like it or not, because I’ve been with women don’t, but I’m thinking Donna won’t be one of them and so I bring a hand up and gently place a finger against her other opening further back.

The ‘oh Josh’ that she whispers erotically is my answer. And so I gently apply a little more pressure with my finger, keeping my tongue lapping at her, pushing into her and then moving back to her clit. The whole time, all I can think is ‘I want to make Donna come.’

And then Donna answers my thoughts, tensing under me, and the noises she was making stop abruptly with the exception of the soft “Josh” she whispers as she comes. All I can feel is one slight tremor…but I have no doubt she just came. Removing my hands, I slide them under her ass, cupping her cheeks softly, and I place one soft last kiss on her clit.

I’m smiling so widely as I move up over her till I’m looking into her eyes, careful not to put all my weight on her. And she’s smiling back widely herself.

“Making you come is the best feeling in the world I just discovered,” I tell her truthfully.

Donna smiles more, “You’re not wrong…and I liked the thing you were doing…with your finger.”

“I had a feeling you might…we’ll have to explore that more sometime.”

“For sure.”

I kiss her mouth softly, and smile into her eyes. “Want to do more? Cause a certain part of me really, really, wants to do more.”

“Well we are in a bed…seems a shame not to make the most of it,” Donna says with a grin.

“My thoughts exactly…how do you want it?”

“Well, we did me underneath the other night…can I be on top this time?”

I laugh, “You really don’t have to *ask* those things Donna…I’m up for anything.”

Her hand runs down my chest and wraps around my cock, “Yes, you definitely are up, Josh.”

This causes me to moan and push down into her hand. “ ‘Kay Donna, we have to fuck now.”

“Good,” Is all she says before sliding out from under me and waiting for me to turn over.

I do so, lying on my back and she immediately starts unbuttoning my shirt. Once she’s got that accomplished she begins to kiss her way down my chest. Not sweet little kisses, but hot, open mouthed ones, her tongue flicking out against my skin. She places more against my scar, unfazed by it, and then continues down to my stomach, flicking her tongue into my bellybutton. All I can do is watch her. It’s not every day I have a naked Donna doing this to me. Though, I’m hoping that we can arrange that.

She gets to my erection, placing a soft kiss on it causing me to jump, and then she tugs at my jeans. I lift up and she pulls them down, all the way down and off actually. And then she straddles my lower legs, walking herself up closer to me on her knees.

“Ready?” she asks, and all I can do is raise my eyebrows, is she really asking me that?

She laughs, understanding. “Yeah I know…stupid question.”

“Not stupid,” I respond, “Just kind of…irrelevant.”

She grins, “Okay.”

Moving up she takes my cock, gently pumping it a couple of times in her hand and then she guides it to her opening. Which, by the way, feels amazingly hot, wet, and soft.

As she lowers down, impaling herself on me, my eyes struggle to stay open to watch her. I want to see what she looks like and I manage it only barely.

“God Donna…you’re so tight,” I grunt out, thrusting up into her. She begins to move on me in tandem with my thrusts.

“Thanks,” she breathes out, saying only that. Which isn’t surprising because I wouldn’t know what to say to my comment either. She does feel tight though, and I have to groan as I move in and out of her, the contrast feeling so good.

I move my hand down to where we’re joining and let a finger find her clit, pushing against it as she moves up and down. Which isn’t as easy as it sounds. But it’s worth it because her eyes get this glassy look of pleasure and she starts rocking on me a little faster.

I can feel a tightening in me, and I know I’m going go come soon. I want to make Donna come again too, so I try hard to wait it out. She’s speeding up more, and I press my finger harder against her clit.

She comes a few moments later. Her muscles clench and release on my cock and she makes a tiny little mewling noise. Then she opens her eyes wide to look at me as her orgasm fades out.

“You made me come twice,” she states with what sounds like amazement.

“I know,” I grin.

“You’re the only one who’s ever made me do that before.”

“My ego really didn’t need more boosting, but thanks,” I’m still grinning.

“Come now?” she asks, still rocking on top of me.

“With pleasure, Donna,” I manage to gasp out as her words drive the feelings in me over the edge and I explode into her, grabbing onto her hips and holding her hard against me.

We collapse into a heap on the bed, Donna lying on top of me, our skin melting together.  
I run my arms around her and hug her tight against me, smiling at the feel of her breasts flattening against my chest.

“Mmmmm,” she remarks.

I kiss her cheek softly, “Definitely.”

We lie there a few minutes getting our strength back. But we are in the room next door to the President’s. I’d rather we weren’t found here, what with Donna naked on top of me, my softening erection still inside her.

“Donna,” I whisper softly. I think she’s falling asleep.

“Yeah,” she mumbles drowsily.

“We’d better get back to our seats again,” I say, squeezing her softly.

“Yeah,” she mumbles again in the exact same tone and I laugh softly.

“C’mon you.”

“We’re going to get the bed icky if we move though, Josh.” She says this to try and get me to stay, but she does have a valid point I realise.

“Um…,” I look around and thank the powers that be when I notice the box of tissues on the bedside table. They’re in a box that’s stuck to the table, though, so they don’t slide off in turbulence. There’s no way I can reach them.

“Donna? You’re going to have to get some tissues from the box there. I can’t reach while I’m like this.”

She sighs, knowing we really do have to go, and leans up managing to grab a couple of the tissues. Strategically placing them, we separate, mopping up any fluids before they hit the bedspread.

I watch as she gets dressed, her face flushed from exertion, and her limbs languid with sleep and spent pleasure. There’s nothing I want more than to snuggle into bed with her and hold her while we sleep. Unfortunately, that can’t happen just yet. Maybe when we get home though.

I begin to dress myself too, and Donna sets to pulling the covers of the bed straight so it doesn’t look like we just had sex on them.

“Hey by the way, Josh. I thought of something yesterday while you were in all those meetings.”

“Yeah?” I question, doing up the last of my buttons.

“Yeah, we can join the mile high club now.”

Oh yeah…hehe

“Cool, though perhaps we ought to use aliases. Not sure that’s something we want getting around to reporters.”

“Well we don’t have to actually join…we can join in spirit,” she remarks sleepily, finding her shoes.

“True enough.”

“Though traditionally, you could only join the mile high club if you were a pilot you know.”

I didn’t know this. It doesn’t surprise me that Donna does though.

“A pilot? Well that doesn’t instill me with confidence, Donna. Shouldn’t the pilot be, you know, flying the plane, making sure we don’t crash into mountains, fall out of the sky, that kind of thing?”

Her brow crinkles a little bit. “Yeah…I didn’t think about that. Well I don’t know. But that’s what I read. So…”

“I wonder what our captain is doing right now,” I wonder aloud.

“He’s flying the plane, Josh,” she says in a tone that brooks no argument. “Nothing else…he’s just flying the plane.”

I get her point though. I’d rather think he was paying attention to the plane while we’re in it too.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. You ready to go back?”

“Yeah…The bed looks okay. Sort of.”

I look at it. She’s made it look quite presentable amazingly. If you were really staring you’d notice, but I think we’ll be fine. “It’s okay I think. C’mon, I need some sleep and so do you.” I hold my hand out for her to take and we make our way to the door.

Donna freezes all of a sudden.

“What if the President’s in there?” she whispers.

“I think he would have heard us by now and sent someone in, Donna.”

“Oh yeah,” she says relieved.

“We’ll be quiet in case though.”

We open the bathroom door and no one is there. Looks the same as before too. Holding our breaths, we peek into the President’s room. Empty.

The risky part is getting back out into the corridor though.

Opening the door a millimeter, I peek out and see nothing. I open it a little more and stick my head out to look both ways. No ones there and I yank Donna out with me, closing the door softly.

She gives me a small smile and I squeeze her hand.

Making our way back up to our seats, I notice that the light is still on under the President’s office door. And there are still voices.

Looks like we weren’t caught. A huge weight feels likes it’s lifted off my shoulders.

Everyone is still asleep too it seems, and Donna and I slip into our seats unnoticed. We find the blankets we discarded before and drape them over ourselves, this time having nothing to hide. Donna looks at me with a question and I nod, smiling. She smiles back and then rests her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

This time I don’t feel nervous. Probably half because I’m too tired. I want her touching me though, and everyone has seen us do this before. We’re best friends, so it isn’t like this is some mortal sin. Of course, what we did just before on the other hand…

My thoughts drift back and forth over the problems in starting this sexual relationship, what to do if people find out, how we can hide it, and to the image of Donna coming on top of me just before. I rest my head against hers, and close my eyes, letting my thoughts go where they want.

Besides I think, as I drift into the blackness of sleep, it’s Donna and I. So, it can’t be wrong.


End file.
